Cuentos para adultos
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: —¿Cuentos para niños? O… ¿Cuentos para adultos? —preguntó el zorro entrecerrando los ojos de manera picara y sonriendo ladinamente. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Zootopia no me pertenece.

 _"Créditos al dueño/creador de la imagen"._

* * *

.

.

❝Cuentos **_para adultos_** ** _＊_**

.

.

.

La lluvia caía a borbotones, estrellándose fuertemente contra el techo, alertando los sensibles sentidos del zorro y despertándolo de su ensoñación. Abrió sus ojos, percatándose de como la habitación se iluminaba brevemente por unos estruendosos relámpagos.

Despabilándose y volviendo en sí, ubicó su visión a un lado, en el reloj de la mesita de noche, cayendo en cuenta que era de madrugada.

" _Mi aplicación del clima nunca me aviso de este diluvio"_ rodó los ojos internamente.

De pronto sintió como alguien se removía suavemente contra su pecho, bajó su vista y notó como Judy aún seguía profundamente dormida, pero con su ceño levemente fruncido y moviendo frenéticamente su tierna nariz.

Nick sonrió, enternecido por la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos y alumbrada solo por la tenue luz de la luna y de algún ocasional relámpago.

" _¿Le tendrá miedo a las tormentas?"_

La contempló un par de segundos más, hasta que llevó la puntita de su garra a su pequeña nariz, presionándola suavemente.

La coneja abrió sus preciosos ojos violetas, rápidamente, despertando. Se estremeció levemente, aferrándose fuertemente al torso de su amado zorro al escuchar un trueno y como la lluvia se impactaba fuertemente contra el techo.

El cánido le sonrió, intentando transmitirle calma.

—¿Le temes a las tormentas, Zanahorias? —inquirió, acariciando suavemente el grisáceo pelaje de su delicada espalda.

La hembra negó levemente con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

—Solo me toman por sorpresa cuando estoy dormida —contestó, abriendo sus orbes de nuevo, clavando su vista en la esmeralda de él.

Un relámpago más fuerte hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que la coneja respingara en su sitio.

—Creo que si te alteran un poco —comentó el zorro sonriendo de lado. Luego la agarró en sus brazos, abrazándola y haciendo que ambos se acostaran de lado quedando frente a frente.

Judy acarició el peludo rostro del depredador.

La lluvia aún se escuchaba con fuerza.

—¿Se te fue el sueño, Pelusa?

Ella asintió.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo para matar el tiempo hasta que se calme el clima? —preguntó, suplicando internamente que dijera que sí.

—¿Y para calmar tus nervios? —trató de molestarla.

—¡Que no le tengo miedo a las tormentas! —subió la voz la coneja, dándole el gusto de molestarse al zorro.

Este solo emitió una risita.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿Por qué no contamos historias de terror? —movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo. Luego recibió un zape en su frente.

—¡Nick!

—Auch… Oye eso no fue necesario, solo estaba bromeando, y además matamos un par de minutos ya —le guiñó un ojo.

Judy suspiró.

—Bien, tal vez podríamos contarnos cosas de nosotros —sugirió.

—¿Confesiones personales y anécdotas interesantes? —el cánido elevó una ceja—. No te ofendas Zanahorias, pero creo que ya te he contado y confesado todo sobre mi, ¿Tú no?

La coneja se lo pensó unos breves segundos y asintió.

—Tienes razón, por mi parte ya sabes todo sobre mí también…

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices de la felicidad que les albergaba el estar en una buena relación, donde la confianza era tal, que podían hasta contar sus anécdotas más ridículas sin la absurda necesidad de sentirse avergonzados o cohibidos por ello.

Allí era donde le podían afirmar al mundo, que sus diferencias, tanto de especie como de caracteres, eran simples excusas y que una excelente relación podía nacer de quien se lo propusiera.

—Tal vez podríamos contarnos cuentos —prosiguió ella.

—¿…Cuentos? —la observó escéptico.

—Sí, cuentos para niños… ya sabes… —bien, ya sabía que estaba rayando en lo ridícula, pero de verdad no tenía nada de sueño y la lluvia no parecía querer calmarse, así que ¿Por qué no? La idea era matar el tiempo y distraerse.

—¿Cuentos para niños? O… ¿Cuentos para adultos? —preguntó el zorro entrecerrando los ojos de manera picara y sonriendo ladinamente.

—¿Para adultos? —replicó confundida.

Nick acarició una de sus largas orejas.

—Son cuentos versión para adultos —le guiñó un ojo—. Yo me sé el de "La caperuza y el lobo feroz"…

—¿Y de qué trata? —preguntó genuinamente curiosa.

—Bueno…

" _Erase una vez una linda zorra de hermosa apariencia, cobrizo pelaje y de tiernos 17 años; cada vez que iba a visitar a su abuela al otro lado del bosque, no podía evitar tener fugaces encuentros con su amor prohibido… el peligroso lobo (según la aldea)… Que en realidad le había demostrado ser peligroso en otros sentidos…_

 _Un día, camuflajeada con toda la inocencia del mundo, con la caperuza que le obsequió su abuela, decidió visitar a su lobo, encontrándoselo recostado contra el tronco de un árbol de brazos cruzados._

 _Parecía que la estuviese esperando. Se acercó a ella._

— _¿Te he mencionado lo hermosa que te ves con esta caperuza? —le dijo al posarse frente a ella._

 _Ella simplemente asintió, hipnotizada por él._

— _¿Estabas esperándome? —preguntó ella, sonriéndole tiernamente._

— _Podría decirse… —le respondió llevando sus patas a su rostro e inclinándose a besarla._

 _Ella no dudó en corresponderle, cayendo rendida ante él, se encontraba tan ensimismada, que solo salió de su burbuja, cuando sintió su espalda chocar con el tronco de un árbol._

— _¿Te gustaría caminar un poco más hacia el bosque? —sugirió el lobo, dedicándole una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes. Ella solo volvió a asentir._

 _Caminaron agarrados de las patas, hasta que el colocó sus patas en los ojos de ella, indicándole que quería mostrarle una sorpresa._

 _Cuando las retiró, ella solo observó sorprendida y encantada el hermoso campo con flores que se presentaba ante ellos._

— _¿Te gusta? —susurró el contra su oreja, con voz ronca._

 _La hermosa zorra solo giró lentamente su rostro hacia él, observándolo con los ojos dilatados. El acarició su rostro con una de sus toscas patas, acercándola los pocos milímetros que los separaban y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso._

 _No supieron en que segundo ambos se tumbaron en el suelo de aquel suave y fragante campo; Solo fueron conscientes de cuando las ropas de ambos empezaron a estorbar, deshaciéndose de ellas._

 _Él le recorría el cuerpo con destreza, fiereza y pasión, no dudada en hacerla sentir de las mejores maneras. Ella suspiraba y gemía en cada toque, su brillante pelaje se erizaba por las caricias brindadas por él; cuando ya se habían despojado de todas sus prendas, no dudó en bajar y darle placer con su gran legua…_

 _Ella gemía y apretaba todo a su alrededor, pronto el subió y la contempló a sus dilatados y brillantes ojos, haciéndole la muda pregunta de que si quería seguir. Ella solo lo besó de vuelta._

 _Era la primera vez que estarían juntos de esa manera… Sería la primera vez que romperían la mayor de las reglas…_

 _Se volvieron uno, mientras que ambos gemían, dejándose llevar por ese nuevo placer en medio de aquel hermoso bosque floreado._

 _Y así, el lobo feroz devoró a caperucita roja…"_

.

.

Judy parpadeó sorprendida ante el relato que su pareja acababa de contarle.

Ya la lluvia había parado desde hace un buen rato.

Y ella… ni había caído en cuenta de ese hecho, por haberse metido de lleno en el cuento.

—Nick… ¿Acabas de inventar este "cuento"? —interrogó sonriendo de lado.

El mencionado reprimió una risa.

—Tal vez si… Tal vez no… —comentó—. Lo importante es que te entretuvo y _bastante_ …

—¿Tienes alguna fantasía que implique un bosque y flores? —siguió preguntando ella, colocándose encima de él y alzando una ceja.

El zorro acarició su cintura.

—Eso algún día estará por verse —dijo, sonriendo con perversión. Luego la asió hacia sí, estampándole un beso.

La coneja se separó de él.

—Deberías sacar un libro con tus propios cuentos "para adultos" —se burló.

—Oye, ¿Te burlas de mis habilidades literarias? –arqueó una ceja, sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego.

—Estoy segura que a más de uno atraparas con tus cuentos —le sacó la lengua.

—Torpe coneja —comentó, negando con la cabeza.

 _¿Quién diría que una fuerte lluvia desencadenaría toda esa serie de acontecimientos?_

FIN.

* * *

 **NA** : No me pregunten que tan drogada estaba como para hacer esta locura, pero simplemente salió(?) xd Aprovechando mi semana de vacaciones por "Semana Santa", Dios perdóname, soy una pecadora por publicar perversiones? :'v

Espero que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa :P **Reviews son bien recibidos.** Saludos desde mi pobreza (Venezolanos entenderán).


End file.
